The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Two communication devices may communicate through a communication link between them based on a communication protocol. A communication device may be referred to as a device, a communication link as a link, and a communication protocol as a protocol. A link between two devices may be an actual physical link, such as a wired cable, or a wireless link. A link may include one or more channels, where a channel may be a logical path between two devices over a link. A protocol may be a set of rules that allow two devices to communicate information on a link between them.
Multiple devices communicating with one another through multiple links may form a communication system for various applications. For example, a virtual reality (VR) system may include various devices, e.g., a host computer (or simply referred to as a host), display devices, projectors, various sensors, and/or input devices, communicating through multiple links to generate realistic images, sounds, and other sensations that replicate a real environment. However, multiple links, e.g., wired cables, connecting the various devices may restrict user movements and create an uncomfortable user experience for users of the VR system. Similarly, multiple links may create undesirable user experiences for other communication systems and applications as well, such as gaming systems, or others.